


Right Here, Right Now

by yuriooooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I am indeed a lover of Tsukkiyama fluff, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Yamaguchi is a nerd for high school musical, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriooooooooo/pseuds/yuriooooooooo
Summary: Just some Tsukkiyama one shots to my collection of HSM Nerd Yamaguchi headcanon.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 25





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s really short so if y’all still managed to think it was cute, I love you with all my heart

“The sky looks so pretty tonight”

A cloudless sky, glittered with stars, no street lamp to disrupt their light. A cold breeze rustling through the leaves around them.

Tsukishima turned to face his boyfriend, freckles scattered across his adorable cheeks, soft pink lips that he wanted to kiss right then and there, green hair slightly blocking his vision. Tsukki shifted to move his bangs aside.

“You look pretty”

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukki, blushing at the blonde’s comment. Tsukishima laughed

“Flustered much? It’s true”

“Stop it”

Yamaguchi playfully punched Tsukki at the side, laughing along with his boyfriend.

Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s head rest on his left arm, the calm of the dark surrounding them. He ran his hand through the soft locks of green hair, resting his arm on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

It was just the two of them, up on a tree branch, alone. Tsukishima wished he could capture this moment forever.

“Tsukki”

Yamaguchi shifted position so he can look up at Tsukishima.

“Yes baby?”

Yamaguchi laughed, Tsukki was never one to call him adorable nicknames.

“Nothing, I just, I wish we could stay here forever”

“I do too Yamaguchi”

For a moment, they stayed there, Yamaguchi’s arms wrapping around Tsukishima’s waist, head resting on his torso.

“Tsukki, I wanna tell you something”

“What is it Yamaguchi”

“Well, I just wanna say, that right here”

Yamaguchi started singing, Tsukki knew where this was going.

“riiiiiight now, I’m looking at you-“

“And my heart loves the view”

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, shocked to see his boyfriend finish the lyric

“Why are you surprised HAHAHHA”

“No-nothing, I just, I didn’t think you’d pick up on it”

“You’re a nerd for High School Musical, I watched all three just to see why you seemed to love it so much more than me”

Tsukki booped Yamaguchi’s nose, a small laugh escaping from their lips

“Well,”

Yamaguchi sat upright, face mere inches away from Tsukishima, staring intently into his yellow eyes.

“You mean everything to me Tsukishima”

Tsukki’s hands cupped Yamaguchi’s cheek, holding him closer to him

“You mean everything to me too, Yamaguchi”

Their faces moved closer, and let their lips touch. Tsukishima wanted this moment to last forever, just the two of them, right here, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> No, all of these were definitely not prompted from me rewatching all 3 movies recently, and thought how cute it would be for Yamaguchi to geek out about HSM with Tsukishima


End file.
